The Thankful Thanksgiving
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Vampirina and her family spend their first Thanksgiving with Miranda's family. But will Chef Remy be comfortable with Tessa cooking dinner?


It was Thanksgiving, a timeless holiday full of loving family and friends coming together to enjoy a delicious dinner. A spooky car resembling a hearse was on it's way to visit a family to celebrate Thanksgiving. Inside the car was a family of vampires and a skeleton!

"This is so exciting!" said Vampirina

"We're finally visiting Miranda in her human home!" said Boris. "And we'll finally embrace and enjoy the humans traditions of Thanksbringing!"

"It's Thanksgiving, Papa!" Vampirina reminded her father.

Boris blinked. "Ah! Right! Of course!"

Oxana noticed how nervous Remy was acting. "Are you alright, Chef?"

"Oui!" The disguised skeleton looked around. "No, not really. I am so nervous! My beloved Tessa will be cooking this Thanksgiving dinner!"

"Why are you nervous?" asked Vampirina. "You're not the one cooking."

"Exactly! I am NOT cooking! That is why I am so nervous!" Remy blurted out. "Tessa told me that so many meals go into this human holiday dinner and she is going to make them all! I don't know what to expect!"

"I'm sure she will." said Oxana. "Besides, you cook so much for us, Chef. It's time for you to take a break from all that."

"Yes, you're right. Nothing wrong with a holiday from...cooking..." The skeleton felt his bones quiver from saying that.

* * *

The family arrived at Miranda's house. They got out of the car and took in Miranda's home. "My! What a charming home!" said Boris. "I don't even mind the pink door and shutters!"

"I do..." Vampirina was not a fan of pink. But she had to stick it out.

Chef Remy had his glasses and fake beard ready. "Alright! I am in cognito!"

The vampires and skeleton went to the door and pressed the doorbell. It made a cheery ding-dong noise.

A moment later, Miranda opened the door. "Hauntleys! Remy! Happy Thanksgiving!" She hugged Vampirina.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Miranda!" said Vampirina.

"My! You sure look festive!" said Oxana. She loved Miranda's dress. It was black with red, orange, and yellow leaves on it.

"Thanks! Fall is my fav season and Thanksgiving is one of my fav holidays!" said Miranda. "My parents are dying to meet you! Come in!"

The monsters came in and were amazed by the beautiful fall decorations. Plastic fall leaves and flowers adorned the rooms. Little figurines of pilgrims, native americans, and turkeys were on most of the shelves and tabletops in the house.

"Look at these decorations! They're spooktacular!" said Boris. His eyes bright from the beautiful fall colors.

"Yeah! It's all so beautiful!" Vampirina said in awe...and relief. She was glad that pink wasn't a traditional Thanksgiving color.

"Hello! You must be the Hauntleys!" said a friendly voice. A woman with glasses, short brown hair, and wore a red turtleneck and blue jeans came in with a muscular man with black hair pulled into a man bun. He had strong green eyes and wore a black shirt and brown pants.

"Hey, there! Glad to have you!" said the man. "I'm Stanley and this is my wife Carol."

"Pleased to meet you!" Carol greeted. "We're so glad to finally meet you! Michelle talks the world about you Hauntleys!"

"You don't say?" said Boris as he shook Stanley's hand. "Well, it's wonderful to meet you too! I'm Boris, Oxana, our daughter Vampirina, and our good friend Remy Bones."

Remy shyly waved at the humans, but Stanley coldly raised an eyebrow. "So, you're my sister's new love interest?"

"Stanley!" Carol nudged her husband in the ribs. "Forgive him. Stanley is sometimes...overprotective when it comes to Tessa."

"And he doesn't have to be!" said Tessa's voice. Remy's girlfriend came in and Remy gasped loudly.

"TESSA! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Remy screeched. Blots of red were all over Tessa's face, hands and apron. Her hair was pulled back in a drizzled mess.

"Wha-? Oh, no, Sweetie! It's just cranberry sauce!" said Tessa. "Just got a little clumsy in the kitchen!"

Stanley shook his head. Carol sighed.

Miranda nervously chuckled. "Anyway, why don't we get better acquainted in the living room?" She escorted her parents and the Hauntleys to the living room, but stopped Remy before he could join them. She leaned in close. "Remy, Aunt Tessa is really stressed out tonight. So I want you to be extra nice to her, okay? And if you can, help her out in the kitchen. She already spilled flour all over the floor and slipped on it. That's why she's coated in cranberry sauce."

Remy felt like he was about to faint. Was Tessa that bad of a cook?! Without a word, he hurried to the kitchen. His skull was buzzing with horrible thoughts. Did Tessa overcook the stuffing? Mistake the salt for sugar or vice versa?! Was the turkey even in the oven?!

When the skeleton came into the kitchen, Remy couldn't believe his eye sockets.

The table was neatly set with plates, glasses and utensils neatly placed. The counter was filled with delicious smelling foods. Stuffing, corn, peas and carrots, mashed potatoes and gravy, cranberry sauce, rolls, sweet potatoes, pumpkin pie, and the biggest, most delicious looking turkey Chef Remy had ever seen.

And Tessa, the woman behind it all, just stood in the middle of the kitchen, lost in her thoughts.

"Tessa?" Remy spoke softly.

Tessa jumped. "Remy! You scared me!" She put a hand to her chest.

"Pardon, mon cher." Remy apologized. "Did you make all of this?!"

"Yeah..." Tessa sighed.

"It looks amazing!" Remy breathed in awe.

"No, it doesn't." Tessa paused for a moment. "Really? Do you mean it?"

Remy nodded. "Oui! The smells! The presentation! It's all so wonderful!"

"Yeah, but I know I'm not out of the woods yet." said Tessa. It seemed as if Remy's praise didn't reach her ears. "It still has to taste good."

The skeleton noticed how despondent Tessa was. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just...I..." Tessa sighed in defeat. "I was so nervous about making dinner. And Thanksgiving dinner no less! It's my first time and I thought you wouldn't like it! Or I would mess up big time! Or-"

Remy put a hand over Tessa's mouth before her spiraling grew worse. "Tessa! It's okay! Relax!" He smiled. "I can tell that this is an amazing meal."

"But...what if doesn't taste as good as it looks? I didn't want to blow it in front of you! A five star chef!" Tessa's panic started to ride. "I've been so worried that I've been bumbling all day!"

"That was your only problem." said Remy. "It takes more than just food and a kitchen to be a chef. You must be confident as well. The best chefs are the ones who are the most confident in their abilities.

Tessa blinked. "Y'know, Miranda said the same thing." She sighed. "And once I calmed down. I just started cooking and everything came together. But then I thought about you and...the bumbling came back."

Remy put his hand on Tessa's shoulder. "I'm not someone to fear, Tessa." The skeleton said softly. "I am your lover." His kissed her cheek. "The last thing I want is you thinking I would reject you over something as silly as a meal."

Tessa threw her arms around Remy, hugging him warmly. "Thank you, Remy." Remy could feel the relief in her voice.

"Ahem."

Remy spun around and saw Stanley as well as his family and the Hauntleys. Instead of the icy look he was giving Remy all night, Stanley had a big warm smile. "What do you say we all say grace and enjoy this holiday together? As a family?"

Stanley walked up to Remy and held his hand out to shake. "What do you say, Remy?"

Remy smiled and took Stanley's hand. "Oui, I would be honored."

Everyone gathered at the table joined hands in saying grace. Once the prayers were said with thankful and happy hearts, everyone began to eat dinner.

"Great ghosts! This Thanksgiving food is amazing!" said Oxana. "I've never tasted anything like it!"

"The stuffing is amazing!" Vampirina said in delight. "And these sweet potatoes! Bat-tastic!"

"But this turkey is truly incroyable!" Chef Remy said with a mouthful of turkey. "This gravy is what makes it!"

"Thanks! The gravy is an old family recipe my mom taught me." said Tessa. "It's the crown jewel of every Thanksgiving feast!"

Remy smiled as he held Tessa's hand. "I'm sure she will be very proud of you."

Tessa's cheeks were red as her cranberry sauce. "Oh! You got a little gravy right there." She leaned in and licked the spot of gravy that was on Remy's cheek bone.

Remy yelped as he put a hand on his cheek bone. "Ooh la la!" he swooned.

"Get a room!" Miranda laughed.

"Honey!" Carol chided.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mom. Where are my manners?" Miranda scooped up some peas. "Get a room _peas_." She playfully flung her spoonful of peas at them. Tessa and Remy laughed as Miranda laughed.

Carol sighed as Stanley laughed. "I taught her that!" Stanley said proudly. Carol saw the Hauntleys laugh too, much to her surprise.

"Carol, you and your family made our first Thanksgiving so special! Thank you so much for inviting us!" said Boris.

"I already can't wait for next year!" Oxana said happily. "Vampirina, could you _peas_ pass the mashed potatoes?" joked the vampire.

Vampirina gave her mother the bowl of peas instead. Oxana looked confused. "What? I thought you said peas." Vampirina joked. She and her mother laughed.

Seeing their guests so happy, Carol smiled. "This truly is a happy Thanksgiving."


End file.
